


如果死亡与生命相悖【Zagreus&Thanatos】

by FeiYu



Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiYu/pseuds/FeiYu
Summary: 某一天，死神察觉到了一丝违和感。
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Thanatos(Hades Video Game)
Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957441
Kudos: 7





	如果死亡与生命相悖【Zagreus&Thanatos】

**Author's Note:**

> 【关于我永远用卖血战法贴脸莽这个事的他人视角.jpg】  
> 【无明显倾向，毕竟没车】  
> 【大量ooc和脑补和神话原著非游戏设定，以及写到最后我也不知道我在写个什么瘠薄……】

——————————  
典狱长巡视，第72次。  
——————————

扎格列欧斯不是一个仁慈的神明。

扎格列欧斯不是一个仁慈的神明。正如他所掌控的权柄一样。  
生命之神也是血神，年轻的神明居于冥王华美而阴暗的圣殿，属于生命的一侧就被恒久的遮蔽，只有属于鲜血的侧面，与死亡一并笼罩地下之国。  
血神蛮荒，厚重，炽烈又阴狠冰冷。他是冥府的王子与典狱长，是那片深暗世界里最可怖的行刑者。

冥王只会把有罪的亡灵扔进地狱，任由它们变成各种可怖的怪物，折磨他人的同时也无休止的折磨自己。  
而血神，每当他挥起武器，从塔尔塔洛斯最深的地底一路闯入至福乐土的边缘时，每一个不幸落在他前行道路上的暗灵都将绝望的领受苦痛。

他挥动武器的姿态就宛如那些古老的泰坦神，狂放，可怖，却精准，致命，且不惮于以伤换命，甚至以命换命。  
被劈碎的，被撕开的，被拦腰砍成两截的……如果能用伤口换来成果，他甚至敢与数只无血僵尸跳贴面舞，在自己被灼烧彻底前将它们砸成碎片。

谁知道他是为何一遍又一遍的在冥府大开杀戒，像是一团裹挟烈火的风暴，暗灵们不了解，神明们缄口不言。

——————————————  
王子逃离塔尔塔洛斯，第3次。  
——————————————

死神——塔纳托斯也是缄口不言的神明之一，但他还多知晓几分，却也更沉默几分。  
塔纳托斯不屑于对暗灵解释缘由，而同样的，他也不会对扎格列欧斯解释他所寻求的那些真相。不只是因为冥王再三申明的禁令，也不只是因为母亲倪克斯的避讳所暗示的，而是一种近乎隐瞒的期许。

一开始谁都不认为王子能逃离冥府，因此讲述便没有必要——只是徒增苦闷。  
后来扎格列欧斯开始变强，倪克斯的沉默下增加了暗中的帮助：夜之圣镜的力量如此熟悉，黑夜女神的亲子怎么会不认得？

扎格列欧斯想要去到人间。

整个冥府里，对人间熟悉的神明并不多见，死神就是其中之一。  
他模糊明白那个明亮得刺目的世界里有什么在诱惑着，或者说，勒令着扎格列欧斯——再次重申，对于塔纳托斯而言，他从不错认死亡，即使现实看起来并非如此——要他焦虑，要他发怒，要他辗转反侧，不惜一切走上叛逆之途。

但不管怎么说，扎格列欧斯的愿望值得赞誉——他敬爱勇者，可某种神秘而幽微的情感影响着塔纳托斯的心……或许是希冀，或许是犹疑，或许是一星半点的担忧与侥幸，使他在提供帮助的同时缄口不言。

———————————————  
王子逃离冥王圣殿，第1次。  
———————————————

塔纳托斯可以感知世上所有死亡，他也已见过多到无可计数的死亡。  
从泰坦神们自天际坠落如火石山岩，到凡人在战场或田地猝然消逝……荣耀的，有意义的，无意义的，他不止一次挥动镰刀，将贩夫走卒，国王将军的魂灵都送进死地里。  
与死神而言，没有什么比这还要天经地义。

而扎格列欧斯的死亡，在当下这并无众神消逝的时间里，竟显得如此明亮。  
像是一团浩大的火焰突然熄灭，盛装歌舞的宴会突然死寂。

他觉得自己有些畏惧那团篝火不再亮起……死神并不质疑夜之母亲的力量，可是爱人，爱者总是会有这种无由来的担忧，毫无意义却痛苦地啃食他们心灵。

万幸，死亡于常人避无可避，但扎格列欧斯可以。  
当王子第一次踏上逃离之途，他几乎无法自控的追上去，最后诘问的语句却还是偏离。  
你想要逃避死亡吗？

不，我只想要一个答案。  
他看着他疲惫而愤怒的眼睛，突然却觉得心安。

————————————  
典狱长巡视，第54次。  
————————————

神明并非不死，永生的种族也能感受并惧怕疼痛和肉体惩罚，但扎格列欧斯……他对血肉疼痛的反馈简直可以用不屑一顾来形容， 游刃有余得让人心里犯寒。  
不管死多少次，每次再度闯入深渊，那些暗灵也无法让王子规避半点。

“比起你的父亲，冥府的亡灵们会更为惧怕你。”  
某次闲聊中塔纳托斯如此说道，换来王子一声好脾气的轻笑。  
他说那可能是因为它们并不了解我，所以如此敬而远之。

“那我也算是不深入的了解你，是吗？”  
死神沉默的陪伴完这段休息时间，没有说的是，在那一瞬间，也有一股奇异的恐惧蔓上他心头。

因为扎格列欧斯对死亡的无所畏惧吗？  
当塔纳托斯又一次站在圣殿西厅前俯瞰冥河时，他再次思考起来。

不，他确实不应该害怕死亡，否则王子如何走出这深暗可怖的三重地狱。  
但……他有点太轻松写意，太满不在乎了。

在这一代的神明杀死泰坦神后，即使寿命永恒，他们也不能免于真正的死亡，即使奥林匹斯山上的诸位，也会心照不宣的避免这个议题。  
可是扎格列欧斯？

他像是拥抱一个成年后终于到来的准许权一样，欣然拥抱死亡，偶尔甚至坦然得兴高采烈。

——他几乎是在狂欢了。

血红的河水在死神眼前流过，倒映着他沉凝的模糊神情。

—————————————  
王子逃离水仙花平原，第36次。  
—————————————

冥河水翻卷而过，打湿神明的衣角。

你真的不是个仁慈的神明。  
一地疯狂战斗后的狼藉中，死神沉默良久，如此说到。  
对人对己都是如此。

扎格列欧斯没有对此发表看法——他喉咙上的伤口太大了，还没来得及复原，就已和其他伤势一起夺走王子的生命——而是保持着那副即使血染遍体也轻松恣意的模样，落入冥河。  
塔纳托斯沉默的起身，看河水卷上王子脚踝，让他从自己臂弯里滑落。

冥府就没有仁慈之神。  
当他回到圣殿后，扎格列欧斯正从池子里爬出来，忙着甩去发丝间血红的冥河水，他有些疲惫，但神采奕奕，看不出一丝负面情绪。  
塔纳托斯观察着兄弟的眉眼，不动声色的。

仁慈是余裕，而我要做的事情没有给我余裕。  
死神没有接话，而王子终于弄干净头发，眼角温和的垂下来，和塔纳托斯交流的语气还是一如既往的洒然——丝毫不像是刚刚被杀死接连两次。

“实战是最好的训练，阿喀琉斯总是这么说，不过他想必也没有体会过不死者在厮杀里的成长，”   
“如果死亡能够让我快速变强，而不会留下任何后顾之忧，那，为什么不呢？”  
扎格列欧斯的表情松散得近乎慵懒，残余的冥河水在他褪去野性而宽和的眼角，富有浪漫气息的唇边染出薄却不容忽视的赤色——他此刻的气息太有欺骗性，以至于死神都很难分辨，那鲜艳色泽到底是明丽的生命活泼，还是尚未干涸的污血。

——扎格列欧斯是流红血的，如同他那些地面的亲戚一样。他被自己的血浸透与被冥河水浸透的模样几乎没有区别。  
冥府的神明和亡灵都不会这样流血，这样——如凡人一样流血。即使冥府的王子注定永生不死，但那般场景还是让死神联想到他看过无数遍的，死亡的景象。  
他们受伤，哀嚎，血从伤口源源不断淌出，液体反光，像是一匹肮脏的丝绸，裹着人类挣扎的灵魂。

如果是扎格列欧斯……？  
死神尝试想象，然后很快停止了这个举动。

他想说死亡不是个好的亲密对象，即使他自己是死亡的具象化也一样。也想说从未有人像你这般轻忽自己的生命，要知道，即使能复活，可落入冥河前的痛苦也不会少掉一星半点。   
爱者凑过来的体温鲜明，暖得滚烫，与几分前浅薄的热度对比鲜明。他与年轻的血神耳鬓厮磨，亲吻的细密间隙里又有些恍然。  
如果一次濒死体验就足以让凡人彻底转变，那么多少次死亡足够摧毁一个神明？

————————————————————————————

———————————————  
王子逃离至福乐土，第45次。  
———————————————

这次他在至福乐土的平原上遇见扎格列欧斯，王子的红衣已经被他自己的血浸透成浊黑，塔纳托斯看见他的时候，他正半跪在遗忘之河畔清洗双手。  
刚刚经历过战斗的躯体柔软的被自身弯折，肌肉随着呼吸鼓动，缝隙里渗满灼热的血气，有好似水银的光。  
如此炽烈，鲜活。

那些如云雾的水流轻柔的带走王子手上血渍，沉默的继续奔涌。   
死神在钟声后现身，金色的眼睛冰冷如水晶，厚重的冰层让人看不清其下思绪。

“或许再晚一会儿，我就能把镰刀摆在你脖子上做做样子了？”  
塔纳托斯讥讽道，割取灵魂的武器在他背后晃动，像是一轮不安的月亮。  
他低头俯视王子，又忍不住放软语气。  
我听见你说，需要帮忙。

啊哈，如果你愿意？   
那就来吧，工作间隙也需要一点游戏。

他们都闭上嘴，拿起武器。

又一个房间被清空。

王子洗净双手，从怀中拿出一瓶蜜露，放松的坐倒在草地上。眉梢眼角残存的戾气正从他面容渐渐散去，他向死神伸开手臂，吉尔伽美什之拳上绒毛柔柔的飘动，衬得水晶瓶愈发明亮可爱。  
这个给你，谢谢你愿意来找我。

瓶身上有一种高于水流冰凉的温暖，塔纳托斯将嘴唇凑近，嗅到丝带上神血的芬芳。  
血液带着体温的热度，浓郁歆甜，几乎把他沉醉。

“这味道……我想喜欢血液献祭的不应该是你吗？鲜血之神？”  
死神突然察觉到自己失态，蜜露转眼消失，那把镰刀却威胁性的动了动，倒映出扎格列欧斯笑意盎然的面容。

“比起拿这些东西诱惑我，你不若安分几天，让冥河里的生物歇息歇息。”   
他带着点自己都不清楚的恼怒，嘶声说到。

“反正只是工作嘛……”  
王子干脆坐下，甚至拽住死神衣摆一角，想让他也停下。  
这个房间方才清空，扎格列欧斯嗅着空气里尚存的，烟熏火燎的血气，懒懒散散的晃动身体。

死神又察觉到那种微不可见的违和感。

“过于频繁的死亡会让人麻木。”  
塔纳托斯将衣摆夺回，却也降低了一点高度。收割魂灵者按着自己的武器，将忧虑隐藏在严肃下。  
“对你而言，麻木并不是一个好事。”

麻木生残忍，残忍生绝望，绝望生疯狂。  
持握生命权杖的神明，决不能对生命失去敬畏。   
母亲啊……塔纳托斯无声的叹息。让死亡化身来劝诫生命，是否太过戏剧。

“但死亡会让我变强……哦，不对，塔纳，你在倒置因果，”  
扎格列欧斯惬意的笑起来，几近甜言蜜语。  
“那么让我们这样说吧——这些痛苦只是变强的代价，仅此而已。”

“我如此的爱他们，爱你们，因而我如此猛烈的进发。”  
“那爱意足以使我欢欣鼓舞，胸口震动，与他们相较，痛苦……”  
“只是微不足道的代价罢了。”  
王子重复道。

他将嘴唇向下抿起。  
你没办法劝爱人者不要去爱，就如同没办法劝已经跃出悬崖的人不要下坠。事情发生，只能等待时间流逝带来结果，再分辨是否能于情感的灾难下存活。   
可是在你愿意帮他离开，即使只是这个念头第一次出现在你的脑海，你就应当明了，冰封之物一旦融化，就再也无法挽回。

扎格列欧斯，你知晓撕开这伤疤的后果吗？  
死神质问着王子。   
如若你只是一时忿怒，那在发泄完后就别再深究。  
你会受伤，会招来灾祸，甚至引发战争，既然你已经掀起这片漩涡，你以何言语爱着家人？

“正因我爱着他们，才不能把这个裂隙视而不见。”  
扎格列欧斯摇着头，异色双眼里几乎流淌出一种沉静的温柔。  
“爱不应该是遮掩双眼的手，那只是以爱为名的逃避。”

“他们有他们的想法，我也有我的——塔纳，就当我傲慢。”  
王子叹了口气，看向漂浮的死神。  
“伤口不去清理缝合是会恶化的，裂隙不去弥补修饰是会撕裂宝石的。埋在地下久了，即使珍珠色外皮的蛇也会失去它月光一样明亮的眼睛，变成石头，”  
“他们不做，我来做，他们抗衡，我来打破，”  
“毕竟我只是个年轻又冲动的little goding嘛……”  
他拉长声音。  
“痛苦的灼烧也好，死亡的宁静也罢，还有……疯狂。  
很重要吗，或许吧，但现在都不值一提。”

“我不希望有一天，命运要我重复老家伙和母亲的道路。”  
扎格列欧斯认真的说到，靠在凤凰雕塑脚下，把塔纳托斯输给他的半人马心脏举在眼前看。  
“和爱意相比，落入冥河的痛苦又算得了什么呢？”

扎格列欧斯真的是个残忍的神明。  
死神落到地面，想到。  
这盛大的爱意里，你把自己摆在何处呢。 

亘古的疯狂和血腥将暗涌藏在所有神明背面，死神曾见证过那段历史。而现在，它用骸骨，荣誉，和爱的名义，于冥王和王子的肩头偶然彰显一角。  
那到底是警示，还是命运露出的一角嘲笑？

“如果有那么一天……我会来找你的。”  
他意有所指的说，凝视着爱者的眼睛，却依旧只看见恒无二致的神情。

“……现在，吻吻我吧。”  
死亡之化身垂下视线，如此说道。

扎格列欧斯异色的眼睛注视这两轮凝固的光，便止住言语，亲吻他，向他起誓。 

“如果真的有那一天，就让死亡来攫取我吧。”


End file.
